dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Viktoria Landers
Ser Michel Lafaille http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Ser_Michel_Lafaille If you get a chance i think it might be worth re-evaluating if this warrants a separate article. - HD3 (talk) 15:59, June 30, 2013 (UTC) :I think it warrants just enough information. 17:28, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Precedent on Multi-Section Areas Hey Viktoria, i wanted to ask you about a structural precedent. I'm trying to decide how to divide up the different areas of Chateau Haine in terms of articles. The problem is the two most similar articles, Fort Drakon and the Gallows both use completely different approaches. Fort Drakon just includes a map for each section and lists all NPCs and enemies on one page. The Gallows on the other hand has a separate article page for each section of the Gallows and overall page. Is there a particular style we are meant to follow? -HD3 (talk) 03:43, July 1, 2013 (UTC) :Answered in the chat :-) 17:28, July 3, 2013 (UTC) This page will make you smile http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Inquisitor_vs_Flemeth (talk) 14:05, July 1, 2013 (UTC) Game names in the lead sections http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Game_names_in_the_lead_sections?t=20130702124903 Hey Viktoria, there's a discussion on the forums i've become embroiled in. You might want to take a look if you get a moment.-HD3 (talk) 12:58, July 2, 2013 (UTC) :Interesting. Will keep an eye on it. 17:28, July 3, 2013 (UTC) New article Because I'm interested in qunari I made a new article Basalit-an. If you think this article is too short, then please make a category Basalit-an. (talk) 10:44, July 3, 2013 (UTC) :Will take care of it :-) 17:28, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Nessa Minor note: XP rewards removed from Nessa page were not mentioned on the quest page (A Day for Celebration#Help Nessa). I added them just now. I think it's a good idea to check the quest article before removing similar info so that there is no loss of information. 17:05, July 3, 2013 (UTC) :Was going to do that. Just caught up with some other things before moving on there. 17:28, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Read More There doesn't seem to be any problem with Leske on my end. Additionally Read More is a Wikia feature and not within our control. In my experience, it is best to let Wikia problems sit for a few days before reporting them as they may be working on new features that broke something. -- 21:15, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Highever in Civil war I consider Howe's asslaut on Highiver as a part of the Fereldan Civil War and I started this topic on it's talk page. However I need to discuss it with others before I extend the article, so I invite you to discuss, if you're interested. (talk) 17:54, July 6, 2013 (UTC) :I think it is indeed part of the civil war. how did you make your signature? Hi! I was wondering how did you make your signature? It's custom, yes? I like it and would love to know how to customize my own. Not like yours, of course, but something similar. Thanks! :) -''--Nolanie'' :Hey Nolanie! See here: 14:45, July 19, 2013 (UTC) Invitation to new topic Forum:Next trailer you wish to see. (talk) 06:20, July 9, 2013 (UTC) References Hopefully you can help me out with this one. I added a trivia item to Delilah Howe's page http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Delilah_Howe in re: birth order and for some reason I can't get the link to show up right in the reference section. I can't figure out what I'm doing wrong. Kelcat (talk) 05:00, July 11, 2013 (UTC) :Hey, I took the liberty of fixing the reference. You need to wrap it in the ref tag like this: link 06:29, July 11, 2013 (UTC) ::Many thanks. I'm still familiarizing myself with HTML in wikis! Kelcat (talk) 06:38, July 11, 2013 (UTC) :::Mostly-Autumn is mostly-awesome as well ;-) 14:45, July 19, 2013 (UTC) Unnamed topic #1 Hello, Very nice page! Dragonsgirl (talk) 16:54, July 13, 2013 (UTC) :Yay, thanks! 14:45, July 19, 2013 (UTC) Cut content If a page about Easter eggs exists, so I decided to start making a page Cut content revealing all abandoned concepts of the games, but they require references, so we could be sure that's no fanfic or speculation. The article is in early state and needs to be completed. If you know something more, I'd appreciate your efforts in putting new informations. (talk) 21:26, July 16, 2013 (UTC) :Already made a small tweak, thanks for letting me know! 14:45, July 19, 2013 (UTC) Lightning Chain About Lightning Chain, it doesn't seem to have a description in game.-HD3 (talk) 10:13, July 23, 2013 (UTC) :Answered in chat :] 14:33, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Recent Edit Feed Revision Idea I was wondering. What do you think of splitting Recent Wiki Activity feed into two separate feeds. One for recent edits for articles and one for Forums and blogpost comments.-HD3 (talk) 13:32, July 26, 2013 (UTC) :I'm not sure if this wikia code can be altered by the admins. Perhaps you should try contacting Tierrie ;-) 13:57, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Sometimes you wanna go, where everybody knows your name Hey Viktoria. About the images, i don't know what to do with them, we can just delete them if it's too much of an issue, i just put them up because i thought they looked cool. As for Nuncio, -HD3 (talk) 06:54, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Can you help clear something up? Hey Viktoria. Just wanna ask, someone posted on Battle of Denerim that the Warden can take the sacrifice with a romanced Alistair with you by choosing "I can't let you do that.". Is this a mod result or not, cuz I'm playing a rented Ps3 which is VERY expensive to me and could not afford for trial and error, also I just found out that mods are not applicable for Ps3s so I'm on default presets. I really need an answer because I've tried to research it if it was really a mod result or not. If its not, can you please give me the options for that ending and if it is, please delete it. Pweatty Pwease.... ||^_\\\ L.I.R 15:43, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Lady in Raven :I am 90% sure that this is true. I haven't experienced it myself to know for sure but I believe there is an option to take the blow yourself instead of a romanced Alistair. If you are concerned for not making a mistake, you could also save before the battle or right before the encounter with the Archdemon. I hope that helps! 10:06, August 7, 2013 (UTC) Darinius vs Thalsian Hey! Could you also ask about a very similar Garal vs Stonehammer discrepancy? You can also give me a link to the post, I'll add my question to the same thread. 21:57, August 9, 2013 (UTC) :Good idea! I will let you know of my post + I will also think of any other unresolved lore discrepancies. 22:15, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Koslun edit I think what happened was I edited an earlier version of the article or something, because I swear I only quickly changed the race. Don't know how the rest got removed. Henio0 (talk) 07:10, August 10, 2013 (UTC) :No worries, there is no problem ;-) 17:27, August 11, 2013 (UTC) DA2 Maps Hey Viktoria, I just wanted to make a small suggestion. It might be worth considering for the upcoming project, outlining our need for maps for a lot of DA2 areas. Even basic stuff like Hightown and Lowtown Maps are missing. We really need a lot of DA2 maps.-HD3 (talk) 15:37, August 10, 2013 (UTC) :I am not an expert of DA2 pages so if you manage before the project starts running to compile a list of which DA2 maps we need, we can attach that to the project as well ;) 17:27, August 11, 2013 (UTC) Miss Landers Thank you for informing me about my mistake and about File:Dragon-age-2-drawn-characters-widescreen-wallpaper1.jpg it is an image made by myself. Blood King OWL 08:36, August 15, 2013 (UTC) Miss Landers thank you for the compliment and for informing me about the deletion of said images. From this point onward i will inform the person/s of images I post and see if they approve of me using them. 10:32, August 17, 2013 (UTC) Namaya I was looking through the wiki for information about Namaya and found that she apparently used to have her own page but that you redirected it to the quest Freedom for Anders. Is there any particular reason why she doesn't warrant her own article? Kelcat (talk) 08:06, August 17, 2013 (UTC) :How did you find out that she used to have her own page? I just created a redirect of her name to the quest. Also, per DA:Manual of Style, we do not know enough information of her in order to be able to have a separate article on its own. 09:22, August 17, 2013 (UTC) ::apologies, I thought in order to list a redirect, the page had to have existed at one time. Anyway, I looked through the Manual of Style prior to asking. The only limitations I saw was under character guidelines which says "If the character is only mentioned by passage and is not involved in the story (or related to the events during the story), it should instead added as a trivia." ::Are there other guidelines I'm not seeing? Because Namaya appears to have as much information as other characters I've seen with pages. Just want to make sure I'm not missing any guidelines! Kelcat (talk) 09:37, August 17, 2013 (UTC) :::Direct link. And as far as I know Namaya does not have an interactive dialogue. However, I agree that the current ruleset is weak regarding historical characters, however that's not the case right now. :::Yeah, you can create a new page and make it a disambiguation one, a redirect one or a fully fledged article ;-) 09:44, August 17, 2013 (UTC) ::::That's exactly what I was looking for! Namaya only interacts with Anders, rather than the Warden, so it looks like she doesn't warrant her own page. Thanks for the info! Kelcat (talk) 09:54, August 17, 2013 (UTC) Uldred The conclusion reached in the discussion forum was that unless they are in that state initially when encountered, it is not listed in the infobox.-HD3 (talk) 13:53, August 18, 2013 (UTC) :Oh, I must have missed that discussion. Can you please provide a link to it? 20:34, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Thank You I just wanted to thank you for your vigilance regarding some profile page deletion issues lately. I hadn't seen them until yesterday and I truly appreciate it :)--WardenWade (talk) 20:28, August 18, 2013 (UTC) :Nah, it was nothing. Keeping an eye on makes me monitor everything of what is going on in the wiki 20:34, August 18, 2013 (UTC) ::It was greatly appreciated! Thank you for keeping an eye out in general :)--WardenWade (talk) 11:54, August 19, 2013 (UTC) Re important matter Hey! Did you get my email? I have some time to talk. 17:42, August 19, 2013 (UTC) Twelve Year Old? Hi, I'm new here and am looking forward to being a part of the community and making friends. I came across a old topic here, I believe it was yours, where a bunch of people kept calling you a twelve year old? What was going on with that? I found it... well, a bit odd. :Would you like to provide a source to that? I am really curious to see where it happened. Oh and don't forget to sign your posts 21:34, August 19, 2013 (UTC) I believe it a topic of yours, something about romances and everyone kept harrassing you and calling you a twelve year old. If I find it, I'll forward it to you. - :Sure, thanks for letting me know! 01:36, August 20, 2013 (UTC) In the Dragon Age universe Hi, I noticed that you made changes to pages such as Crossbows and Longbows by adding "In the Dragon Age universe". Stylistically, we don't use "in the Dragon Age universe" in our articles. Specifically, the nomenclature "universe" seems out of place in a fantasy setting, especially since some fantasy worlds prefer multiverse, and so forth. So to avoid such confusion, I think it makes more sense for the article to simply state "Crosbows (Origins) contains a list of all the crossbows in Dragon Age: Origins" and "Crossbows (Dragon Age II) contains a list of all the crossbows in Dragon Age II" as these sentences completely describe the article without needing to refer to a vague entity. -- 19:33, August 20, 2013 (UTC) :Hey! Your suggestion seems a fair one, so I'll make the changes as soon as possible. 11:50, August 21, 2013 (UTC) New version of the image Hi. I had a moment today, so I tried a different approach. Let me know if I should finish off this one or should I continue with the previous concept. Also, what kind of text are we going to add there? Just wiki's logo, or are going for the name of the project? image Henio0 (talk) 14:16, August 22, 2013 (UTC) Masterwork Leather Piece What's wrong with this article?-HD3 (talk) 13:57, August 26, 2013 (UTC) IRC Hi Vikky, I'll be in IRC for a little while tonight if you're available. I scanned the Starkhaven image and will post it later, at long last! I hope you're well and hope to chat soon. Best, Jen LadyAeducan (talk) 19:43, August 26, 2013 (UTC) Orlesian Battledress from Dragon Age 2 Hello, Lady Viktoria. Nobody has made a page for the Orlesian Battledress in Dragon Age 2, it is in the 'Mark of the Assassin DLC.' I noticed the Orlesian Battledress in DA2 a while ago and confirmed it just now when I popped DA2 in. Its a unique piece of armor, with its own design and everything, I feel as if it should be up on the wikia. I was hoping that you could make the page and put a pic up, and I can fill in the blanks. I'm asking you, because you seem to be the nicest and most respectble out of all the others here. :Unfortunately I do not own Dragon Age II on my computer, so I cannot make DA2-related additions. There are a couple of other active contributors such as Mostlyautumn and HD3 who could help you, though. In the end of your posts, please type four tildes (~~~~) in order to properly sign them. And thanks for your good words 14:41, August 27, 2013 (UTC) IRC again I'll be on IRC a bit tonight if you are around. :-) LadyAeducan (talk) 00:15, September 1, 2013 (UTC) IRC I'll be jumping in to IRC in a few minutes if you have a little time to chat. LadyAeducan (talk) 20:03, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Replacing images I've noticed a few images you've uploaded have replaced some that were on the wiki for a while. Although it's not completely wrong to do so, we advise users to avoid it as what makes a picture better is subjective per our guidelines (under "Reuploading pictures). 17:52, September 4, 2013 (UTC) :I'm aware of the guidelines D. Could you point out to which images you're referring to as I tend to replace images only when I feel that the page requires a higher quality image, as much objectively as possible. 18:27, September 5, 2013 (UTC) ::Just a few I remember seeing that are still on the wiki: ::File:Gorim.jpg and File:Gorim_Saelac.png ::File:Samuel.jpg and File:Groundskeeper Samuel.png ::I don't think the previous images needed to be replaced; they had to have significant problems (such as lightning). 16:09, September 12, 2013 (UTC) :::I agree that the images didn't have significant problems. For that purpose I had retained the caption, location of the picture, etc identical to their predecessor. What I had done was a minor aesthetic fix, similar to what a minor edit does to an article. The fact that I didn't upload it on the same location, is because the .png files are of higher quality than the .jpg ones, as you already know. 09:30, September 18, 2013 (UTC) Warden's Companion If you're going to bother reverting the image, can you at least upload a new image where the lighting isn't so terrible -HD3 (talk) 14:20, September 6, 2013 (UTC) :Did you check the message I left in the file talk? 15:24, September 6, 2013 (UTC) ::I gave the same answer there also.-HD3 (talk) 04:56, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Gwaren Map Image The image is too small. If you're going to use that image for the Gwaren page, try zooming in. It's barely possible to even see the word Gwaren unless you click on the image itself.-HD3 (talk) 07:08, September 7, 2013 (UTC) :That's true. In fact I have contemplated about it. However, if we use a lower res picture, then a new reader will hardly understand where Gwaren is, as he will see only a fraction of Ferelden. I've also noticed that Starkhaven is following the same style so I decided that would be the best course of action. Don't get me wrong though, I understand your concerns so if you feel strongly about it you can start a topic so we can gather more opinions overall. 12:31, September 7, 2013 (UTC) ::Well right now it looks like it might as well be the Brecillian Forest image for all the good it does us. Also i can't start a topic because everytime i try to add a new topic i get an error message.-HD3 (talk) 14:38, September 7, 2013 (UTC) ::I uploaded a more zoomed-in image, but honestly it doesn't look a whole lot better. It's still hard to see the word "Gwaren". Kelcat (talk) 00:00, September 8, 2013 (UTC) :::So I guess we don't have much choice, do we? 09:34, September 8, 2013 (UTC) ::::Well, it depends too on how big you want the image to be overall. You could crop out a small part of the map to show Gwaren easily, but it'd probably wind up being a pretty small image. Maybe 300X300, whereas most maps on here are at least 600X500. Kelcat (talk) 09:52, September 8, 2013 (UTC) To summerise... First of all, pardon my terrible pun. And for the topic at hand, I guess Aeducan 2.0 didn't fire off during summer, and if it is going to soon, it'll be autumn anyway. So, my proposition you can't refuse is this: I make a brand new image (this time much quicker innit) autumn-themed. I am off work today so I could manage to produce the first draft. Henio0 (talk) 10:30, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Brosca Family Hey I just wanted to ask about the phrasing in this article, I know they mention in the game that they're considering making the Dwarf Commoner a Paragon but im pretty sure in the epilogue they state outright that they do make them a Paragon and put up a statue etc. Shouldn't the article be changed to reflect this?-HD3 (talk) 14:10, September 21, 2013 (UTC) :Will verify it in-game. 16:59, September 21, 2013 (UTC) Cole Image Do you know anywhere that has a copy of the image of Cole on the back cover of Asunder? David Gaider confirmed that was indeed Cole so if we can find a copy of that image we could use that for the article.-HD3 (talk) 04:37, September 28, 2013 (UTC) :I guess that's settled already. Unfortunately there are letters in that part of the cover, but it seems you overcame these obstacles. Kudos to WardenWade. 12:18, October 15, 2013 (UTC) Hello! Hi Vikky, it's been a while so I wanted to say hello! I hope you're doing well and that your classes are going well so far. Take care, Jen LadyAeducan (talk) 00:46, October 13, 2013 (UTC) Orlais art Yes it is from Mark of The Assasin loading pages. :Thanks for you responce! By the way I am not sure why you deleted the other topic I sent in your talk page. Also don't forget to sign your posts. 12:18, October 15, 2013 (UTC) Athras Image I linked your picture of Athras to a couple of pages, because the image they were linked to was pretty poor quality. I don't know enough about how images work on this site, but if every image linked to the original were to be switched to yours, would the image be better off deleted? It's pretty ...not good. http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/File:Athras.jpg This is the image I'm talking about, just for reference. (talk) 00:34, October 15, 2013 (UTC) :Unused images are being deleted after one month... or at least that's what the rules say that should happen. 12:18, October 15, 2013 (UTC) Quasi sets In DA2 are 11 to 17 armor sets, but there are also armor elements sharing same name like Commissioned Armor. I think it's worth to be noted on page of DA2 armor sets. What do you think about that? (talk) 18:29, October 17, 2013 (UTC)StubbornMageSlayer : Well, I should admit that I am not very knowledgable when it comes to DA2 armor. Mostlyautumn and HD3 are more experienced, I think. However, I'll try to give an answer. As far as I know the item sets in Dragon Age II list their bonus effect. When this bonus effect is listed the developers also "give" a name to the set which is used afterwards in the wiki. : By the way, why do you now name yourself StubbornMageSlayer instead of Dalish fan? :-P 19:49, October 17, 2013 (UTC) ::I've changed, I am more bloodthirsty to my political oponents on the wiki, there will be no more compromise with Algol, cynical and stubborn supporter of mages, I no longer listen to his pro-mage propaganda. I want to act in games as I please, not because many do this. Dalish fan always tried diplomacy, StubbornMageSlayer doesn't even try. I got sick of Algol's words, so I decided to reject all he believes in, now I support templars, Dalish fan would sound silly then, so I changed my nick. It's less poetic and easier to interpretate than FreeStarvingWolf, which means I don't get fed by Algol's propaganda and I am hostile to my foes even if I am lonely in my believes. (talk) 20:02, October 17, 2013 (UTC)StubbornMageSlayer I called the topic quasi sets, because those armor parts share same names, but grant no bonus. (talk) 20:30, October 17, 2013 (UTC)StubbornMageSlayer ::: Well, the "See also" tag used right now, is fine I believe. We do not need a separate armor set article. However we can add in a "Notes" paragraph in this page these quasi armor sets. ::: Look Dalishfan/StubbornMageSlayer, or I'll just call you "the Dragon Age fan from Dolnoslaskie, Wroclaw". You're passionate and idealist. That's good. However you also maintain a strong language barrier. Don't misunderstand me, I'm also not a native speaker and rarely I also misinterpret some expressions. However, if you realize that 1) people might mention things which you don't interpret right 2) people are allowed to have a different opinion of you, then you should realize that you need to stop that. ::: You were banned for a week, but with a new IP you continued to post in the wiki when it was obvious that you were not allowed to. That's just not right. However, I believe you have contributed in the wiki, not in the blogs and forums, but in the articles. I've tried to let people know of your past work and your language barrier, however this hatred I find in your last comment cannot be overshadowed anymore. ::: I believe the patience of the administration of this wiki is running thin, however I have a solution if you want to stay on this wiki. Rememember, I am on your side, that's why I want to help you: Avoid commenting in blog/forum posts; if you believe you cannot maintain a cool demeanor while commenting, I think the best option would be to avoid it. To focus on the articles of the wiki where you are indeed useful. Please think about it. 20:59, October 17, 2013 (UTC) I realise people have different opinion than mine, but I simply don't care anymore, nobody listened to me, so I give them no quater. Algol ridiculed me too many times and remained unpunished and I was driven mad by reading his extremaly biased propaganda. I don't spread pro templar propaganda like he, I simply try to make pages about mage-templar conflict sound neutral and unbiased, so I replace emotional words on various articles. I've read thousand times the same words from Algol's pro-mage propaganda, they made me sick, so I decided to be Algol's counterpath. Joker created Batman and Batman created Joker. My hatred towards him was caused by him and it gave new direction. I am calm, when he's silent, what happens now. New problem happened when Ralok appeared and oversensitively misinterpreted my words, he has problem with realising different opinions more than I already have. Henio0 was never punished for insulting me and if not Algol, he humiliates and provokes me. Comparing living people to dirt is the worst insult I've experienced. Revange is such human thing. I tried to explain everyone that Henio0 shows he's no better than me when insulting me. I don't try to provoke him, how he reacts is his choice. Even if people are provoked, they show their weakness, when they react on provocations as the provocator expects. I am not Vinetou to be unnaturaly calm. Emotions are no good nor evil, they are just fuel to peoples' motivations. My hatred made me more vigilant about articles of mage-templar conflicts and Alogol and HenioO's moves. That's no obsession, I spent in Internet several minutes a day. If you think I didn't try to make my official account, they you're wrong. I tried 5 times, but wikia always failed to send me confirmation link of creation my new account. I gave myself a break after that and I have no desire for beaucracy with top wikia admins, I don't mean King Cousland, Loleil, Terrie and D-Day, but the admins of whole wikis with bigger authority. It's better to unleash own hatred and anger as soon as possible, because all those sealed collected emotions won't stay sealed anymore in the worst possible moment. In other words I rather get angry earlier than later with bigger force. I definite calmness as getting run off anger, other ways are just collecting it. You don't have to agree with me, I just try be to understood. (talk) 21:33, October 17, 2013 (UTC)StubbornMageSLayer